Better Than Me
by David-Tennant-is-Brilliant
Summary: I used the song "Better Than Me" by Hinder for this fanfic. It's not my best work, but it's something. I hope you enjoy. One-shot.


Lacy has been without her boyfriend, Kowalski, for a long while. It was secretly driving her nuts, but she put on a tough act around her friends.

He'd cheated on her. He was drunk one night, and cheated on her. She'd gotten so mad, she'd broken up with him, and moved to a house instead of an apartment. She hadn't seen him since. And since that night, nearly two years ago, she cried herself to sleep every night.

One night, she was on the verge of crying, so she decided maybe a few drinks would calm her nerves. She took a few deep breaths, wiped the few tears from her eyes, and went to the bar.

After two years, why hadn't she moved on? Why hadn't she found someone else? Everyone else had to treat her like an object, like she wasn't worth it.

She growled and hit the steering wheel hard in frustration. She couldn't believe herself. She was moping over a guy who was long gone, who'd probably found someone else, and moved on with his life. It was time to get over him.

But she couldn't.

She loved him way too much still to let him go.

She sighed, pulling into the bar. She walked in, looking around at the familiar place.

After about an hour, she hadn't even finished three beers. Lacy had been so entranced in her thoughts, she would daze off for fifteen-minute stretches. She rubbed her forehead and closed her eyes, beginning to listen to the music. But she realized, it wasn't music. It was someone talking, and she knew the voice.

"It's been nearly two years, and I haven't forgotten about you."

A song started, and she blinked. Kowalski! She quickly turned around, looking at the stage.

_I think you can do much better than me_  
_After all the lies that I made you believe_  
_And guilt kicks in and I start to see_  
_The edge of the bed where your nightgown used to be_

Lacy blinked again, looking at Kowalski, sitting on the stage, looking a bit somber. He swayed slightly with the music, looking out over the crowd.

_I told myself I won't miss you_  
_But I remembered what it feels like beside you_

He looked down, closing his eyes and taking in a breath, gripping the microphone a bit tight as he sang the next part.

_I really miss your hair in my face_  
_And the way your innocence tastes_  
_And I think you should know this_  
_You deserve much better than me_

Lacy found herself swaying to the music also. She wanted to close her eyes and listen to his voice, but couldn't take her eyes off Kowalski. He stood so tall and handsome, and God did she miss him. It took everything in her body to stop herself from running up on stage and flinging her arms around him.

_While looking through your old box of notes_  
_I found those pictures I took that you were lookin' for_  
_If there's one memory I don't want to lose_  
_That time at the mall, you and me in the dressing room_

Kowalski had small tears coming to his eyes, showing he missed her, too. But it hit her like a tidal wave. Could he be singing to someone else?

_I told myself I won't miss you_  
_But I remembered what it feels like beside you_

He gripped the microphone harder, singing with more emotion in his voice.

_I really miss your hair in my face_  
_And the way your innocence tastes_  
_And I think you should know this_  
_You deserve much better than me_

Kowalski's eyes drifted over the crowd. He spotted Lacy, and stared at her, almost as if her presence was an impossibility. It was... It was really her?

_The bed I'm lying in is getting colder_  
_Wish I never would've said it's over_  
_And I can't pretend_

He was now looking her straight in the eye, as was she. They knew each others presence, and they weren't sure how to feel about it. For one, they knew it was happiness. But there were so many other emotions they felt.

_I won't think about you when I'm older_  
_'Cause we never really had our closure_  
_This can't be the end_

He smiled a bit at her. It couldn't be the end. He wouldn't let it be. Not this time.

_I really miss your hair in my face_  
_And the way your innocence tastes_  
_And I think you should know this_  
_You deserve much better than me_

He continued on the song, singing with power and emotion. After few more moments, he was finished with the song. He smiled, panting slightly, a bit out of breath. Kowalski smiled more at the claps, getting off the stage, and heading toward Lacy. He suddenly began to slow, growing nervous. What if she hadn't forgiven him yet? What if she would reject him?

"Lacy..."

"Kowalski!" Lacy smiled and jumped up, wrapping both her arms around his neck in a hug. Happy tears filled her eyes as their love for each other reunited. "That was beautiful."

He smiled at this, wrapping his arms around her. "Thank you," Kowalski held her closer. "I missed you so much..."

Lacy smiled. "I missed you, too."

Kowalski pulled away from the hug, but just enough so he could still hold her. "Please Lacy... Never, ever leave me again."

"Never," Lacy promised, smiling.

He leaned down slowly, their lips brushing softly and lovingly. It might not have been the most romantic place to kiss, but the couple didn't care about the surroundings. They focused on the kiss, and only on the kiss.

That night, nothing mattered but them.


End file.
